All You Can Eat Ramen
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome enters Inuyasha into a Ramen eating Contest


Inuyasha And Kagome Story: All You Can Eat Ramen

It's a nice sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. Kagome is in her 11th grade year, and doing everything she can to get there to pass it. It was the last period, and the subject is Japanese History. While she takes the notes down from the board her teacher writes, 'is this ever gonna end?' she thought to herself. There were times she'd be homeschooled instead, that way she can learn anytime of the week instead of the assigned days of the week. Then again, she won't see her school friends as much as she would. While she was writing down her notes, she finds a tab in her notebook. She opens it up,

Kagome,

I'll be up on the roof of your school to take you home.

Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed lightly, 'He really does look out for me.' She resumes her note taking. A few minutes later, the bell rings telling everyone it's time to go home for the weekend. "Hey, Kagome!" A girl with a yellow headband in her hair approaches her. "Hey Eri." Kagome greeted back. "Where are Ayumi, and Yuka?" She asked her. "They have to stay after school for cleaning." Eri answers her question, "I have to stay here too. Sorry to tell you that we can't go with you." Kagome nods of the reason. "It's okay Eri. Tell them I'll see them tomorrow." Kagome said as she heads out the door waving good-bye to Eri.

Kagome walks down the hall and finds the door that says, "Roof" on it. She opens it, goes up the stairs. She approaches the door, opens it, and when she was about to step outside, it was raining, like crazy. "I guess the weatherman was right about today's forecast." She said sarcastically. As she was about to go back downstairs… "Hey, Kagome!" A voice was right behind her. She turns around and see a person in a red haori and with long white hair. He has two fuzzy dog ears on top of his head, his eyes were gold, and had two little fangs in his mouth. He lands in front in her. "I'm heard it was going to rain, so I brought this thing you mom told me to take it with me to keep ourselves dry from the rain." He said showing the umbrella to her. Kagome blushed a little for the gesture he did for her. "Come on let's go home." He said opening the umbrella and putting over their heads.

While walking down the streets, she spots a flyer on the kiosk. She tugs Inuyasha's shirt. "Hey, Inuyasha. Take a look at this." She said pointing to the flyer.

The flyer said,

"All you can eat ramen. Put your eating skills to the test, especially ramen. The location is at the Shikotin Café, and the date is this Saturday at 10:00 am. The winner will receive a year supply of ramen." She read the rest of the flyer. She takes the flyer along with a few things and pay the clerk.

They resume their way back to the Higurashi Shrine. They come to the to the front door, and enter. "Hey, we home." Kagome called out to see if anyone is home. "Sis, you're home! Hey Inuyasha." Inuyasha puts the umbrella back to the pot where the others are, and head into the kitchen about to get a cup of ramen. "Just hold it right there, Inuyasha!" Kagome said to him with a look that Inuyasha didn't like at all. "why not?" he asks childlike. "You want that ramen, right?" She asked. "Yeah." He replies. "No ramen until that contest. Got it?" She informed him. Inuyasha gives in, and leaves the kitchen. Kagome had a reason for why Inuyasha mustn't eat anything at all until tomorrow morning.

Later that night, it's time for dinner. "Inuyasha you're not gonna be eating tonight." Kagome said to him. "You need to empty that tummy of your if you wanna have a chance to win that contest tomorrow." "What Contest?" Her brother asked. "There's an all you can eat ramen contest tomorrow morning, and I want Inuyasha to participate in it." She explained. "Ohh so that's why you don't want Inuyasha to eat anything." Sota said to her. "Kagome…please?" Inuyasha begs with his puppy eyes, like he's getting his way. Unfortunately Kagome isn't buying it. "Inuyasha, I said no." Kagome demanded. "Kagome, I'm so hungry that I would eat like a cow." Inuyasha said. "Like a horse, Inuyasha." Kagome corrected the old saying when someone is hungry. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but that's final." She said seriously as she turned her back on Inuyasha and walked out the door with an umbrella at hand. "Kagome, wait." Inuyasha yelled but the door was slammed shut.

It was cold and rainy outside. 'Why can't he understand this situation?" she thought to herself. As she walks around the shrine, she decides to hide behind a try to hide from the half demon. She sits behind the outside of the wellhouse. She hugged her knees against her chin, and sobs a little.

Inuyasha comes outside, looking for her. Find her scent, the rain washed it away her scent which made it hard for Inuyasha to find Kagome, out here in the rain 'Kagome, I know it's hard on me, but luckily I'm just a half demon, I don't usually this ignorant to accept this.' He thought. But the rain didn't stop him from his sense of hearing. He twitches his ear to find Kagome's voice. As he walks through the shrine, He soon finds her whimpering. He quietly walks to the source of her crying. He peeks around the corner outside of the wellhouse, takes off his shirt and covers her with it. Kagome opens her eyes slowly. Then she turns to her left and Inuyasha is sitting right by her. Inuyasha sees tears on her cheek, and carefully wipe them off her face. "You know, you'll catch a cold." He said. "I have my umbrella with me, so I won't get it that soon." She responses. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She added. "For what?" He asks. "For pushing you too far for not having anything to eat." She confesses to him. Inuyasha scooted a little to her and wrapped his arm around. "It's okay. I know it means well, But I will not eat until that contest. I promise." He said as he embraces her to keep her warm. "Come on." As he stands, pulling her up to her foot, they walk back to the house.

They enter the house and it was 10:00 p.m. "I'm going to take a shower." Kagome said as she went upstairs and head to the bathroom. Inuyasha on the other hand head to her bedroom. About a half and hour later, Kagome comes into her room with a towel around her body and a towel surrounding her hair. Inuyasha turns around blushing, not to look at Kagome's exposed body. She opens her drawers and take out a green t-shirt, and a pair of pink PJ pants. "You can turn around, Inuyasha" She said softly. Inuyasha's eye widen for the clothes she was wearing. "You look great, Kagome." He said blushingly. Kagome blushes a little for the compliment. "Thanks, We should get some sleep, if we want to make it to the contest tomorrow." She said as she gets into her, but Inuyasha was already under the covers. "Well, Kagome. Just like you said we need to get some sleep." He said patted a spot a bed for Kagome to lay on. Not to reject his offer, she got in. As she was to lay down, Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and pulls her into him. "Inuyasha…" Kagome calmly laying in his embrace. "mmmm, Kagome…" Inuyasha responses hugging her tightly. "night, Inuyasha." She said as she tries to sleep. Inuyasha cups her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Night, Kagome." He said give her a good night kiss by the lips. Soon after they fall asleep.

The following morning, it was 8:00 a.m. Kagome wakes up, trying to get out, but she was still being held like a teddy bear by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, wake up." She said quietly, but Inuyasha was able to hear it. "Hey there sleeping head. You ready?" She said sweetly. Still half awake he yawns, releases her, and stretched his body out. "I sure am." he answers. Kagome heads to the bathroom to wash up. Meanwhile, Inuyasha puts on the "present" clothes. He finds Kagome's father's clothes such as jeans, and a collar shirt. He puts them on. Soon after Kagome puts on her clothes. She puts on a blue t-shirt, and a pairs of short jeans that went do to her knees. She soon brushes her hair out to get the tangles out of her. She grabs a scrunchie and puts her up in a low ponytail. Inuyasha comes in quietly not to scare Kagome. "I'm ready, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she sees him in the reflection of her vanity. "Okay, we should get to Shikotin Café." He said entering. "We need to do something with that hair of yours, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha sits on the chair of the vanity. "Inuyasha, you should do you hair when you get ready for the day." She said carefully grooming him. Kagome finishes it. "There you go." Kagome said as she sets the brush down on the vanity. Inuyasha gets his hat and puts it on to cover his ears.

They got their things, and head out the door. "Bye you guys," as she waves to her family behind her. "Good Luck, Inuyasha." Sota said to him. Inuyasha smiles to him with a thumbs up. "Let's go." He said. Kagome and Inuyasha head down the shrine steps and to the Shikotin Café. When they get there, a lot of people were there. "I guess that's there's gonna be a lot of them to get the prize, Kagome said. "But they're no match for me, this will be child's play." Inuyasha said with confidence. "That's what you think, punk." A man said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked to a big guy in jeans, and a black t-Shirt on. "And you are?" Kagome asked. "The name's Jiroke." He answers, "and my, what a pretty thing you are." Hearing that made Kagome shiver to her spine. "You better stay away from, if you know what's good for you." Inuyasha warned him, protecting her from Jiroke." Jiroke just smirked, "If you're so protective of her, why don't we make the stakes a little higher." He said. Inuyasha looked puzzled, "What do you mean 'higher stakes'?" He asks. "For If I win, not only I get the ramen, but also have her for a date tonight." Kagome didn't like this one bit. "Inuyasha, don't do it." She whispers into his ear. Inuyasha assures her, "Kagome, don't worry I'll beat this guy." She nodded. "But I win then you have to stay away from her." He sets the bet. "Attention, anyone who is competing must sign up in the front." The speaker said to get everyone alerted. Inuyasha and Kagome get to the registration, and puts his name on the sheet. "Thank you, you're set." The man said politely to Inuyasha. It's ten to 10:00 a.m. and the competetors take their seats. "Inuyasha, please you can't lose this. If you do, you'll lose me as well." Kagome said with concern. "Kagome, I told you that I'm not gonna lose this, and you." He said as he left to take his seat at the table.

It's 10:00 am and everyone is ready. The man comes to the front of the table, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the 40th all you can eat ramen challenge. The rule is that whoever eats the most ramen in one hour wins this yearly supply of ramen." He said pointing to the prize. The audience applauses to them. "Eaters are you ready?" The eaters grab their chop sticks. "Set…GO!" with that the eaters began eating like monsters. About 15 minutes later, Inuyasha has eaten 12 bowls of ramen, while Jiroke has only have 10 down so far. "Inuyasha, eat it like you mean it." Kagome cheered. Within another half an hour 5 eaters were out because they couldn't eat anymore. Inuyasha has finished 17 bowls, and Jiroke has finished 15 bowls. 'Damn this guys is tough.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he keeps on eating. 'This guy is better than I am. We'll see about that.' He said he raise the bowl to his face slurping down the broth. Little didn't any one know that the broth is going down to his shirt, and there've been some stains lately. Kagome one the other hand had a video camera on her. She seems suspicious about Jiroke, so she focuses the camera on him. About 14 minutes later Inuyasha and Jiroke were tied up to 21 bowls. "One minute left. Inuyasha keeps on eating, but he's getting weak since his stomach couldn't hold anymore ramen. Jiroke was now ahead of Inuyasha. 'Victory is mine.' Jiroke thought. "Time's up." The clock beeps. The only ones that were still at the table were Inuyasha and Jiroke. The host comes up. "The winner is…Jiroke!" The audience applauded for his victory. "Looks like I get the ramen, and your girl." He said smirking into his face. Inuyasha just glared at him. "Hang on, sir!" Kagome yelled to him. "I've been observing Jiroke's eating, and I can prove it." She hand the video camera. The host plays the video, and closely sees that Jiroke has been pouring the ramen down his shirt since the halfway point of the contest. "It turns out that Jiroke was cheating." Kagome stated to him. "You're right. Jiroke you're disqualified. So therefore the official winner goes to Inuyasha!." Kagome runs to him and hugs him. "I forgot to mention that I keep a close eye on your opponent. I had a hunch he was gonna cheat." Kagome said to him. "Kagome if it weren't for you, then I would've lost you for sure." Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, here's your prize: A year supply of ramen. Congratulations." The man hands the prize to Inuyasha.

Jiroke snuck up behind Inuyasha with a knife in his hand. Just when he was about to stab Inuyasha in the back, Kagome spots him, "Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome said as she pushes Inuyasha to the side. She got into the knife's way, taking the stab to the side of her right leg. "Kagome NOOOO!" Inuyasha scream as he catches her in his arms. The worker of the café calls the police and ambulance. "Jiroke, you jerk! What did u do that for?" Inuyasha yells at him. "I did it because I deserve that prize and your girl!" He answered. A few seconds later, the vehicles approach the café. "Freeze, no body move!" yelled the police officer. "Jiroke Himuyase, we have a warrant for your arrest!" He said as he cuffs his hands behind his back. "What do you mean, officer?" Inuyasha asked. "This criminal is wanted for theft and assault." The office answers his question. The stretcher comes in, "whose the one who got stabbed?" the man asked. "I did, sir" Kagome said weakly. Inuyasha helped Kagome onto the stretcher. "I can't leave like this. I need him to come with me. Please?" Kagome begs the man. "I'm sorry, but that can't be possible, we don't have enough room in the back." Kagome holds up hand. "Inuyasha, do me a favor." Inuyasha replies, "Anything." Kagome continues, "Go back home, and tell my family about what happened, and make sure they come to this hospital I'm going to." Inuyasha nodded, took his prize, and ran as fast as he could when he left. "hurry, Inuyasha said weakly as she lays back down.

Kagome is taken to the hospital she told Inuyasha to be. She was sent to the ER to heal the wound on her leg. The wound wasn't too deep, but it wrapped carefully around her leg. After the wrapping, she was sent to one of the patients' rooms.

As she rests on her bed, her family comes in, "Kagome, are you all right?" Her mom asks. "I'm good, my leg is wounded that's all. It's not that serious." Kagome said calmly to them. "What a relief." Her brother said. Kagome sadden as she lay down her back facing, "What did I have to do to deserve this?" she asked herself miserably. "You didn't." A voice said as it enters the room. Kagome turns and sees it was Inuyasha who answers the question. "I should've been the one who got stabbed, not you. If I did, I would've healed within a day." He added. Kagome is still sad about the scene. "I just wish it didn't even happen at all." She said as her eyes begin to water. Inuyasha turns to her family gives them a nod, singalling to leave. They did, and left, leaving the two alone.

"Inuyasha, it's all my fault." Kagome said with a serious tone of her voice. "What do you mean, Kagome?" He asks looking confused. "It's my fault that I got you into this stupid contest. I pushed you not to eat anything the night before, and getting stabbed in the leg." She said crying of her confession. Inuyasha comes to her, cupping her chin to make her turn to him. "Kagome, It's not your fault at all. You did what had to be done right. Therefore, it's was meant to be." Inuyasha said with a assurance tone in his voice. "When will you left?" He added. "Tomorrow morning at 8:00 am." Kagome said. "Okay, I'll pick you up then." He said as he begins to leave the room because of the visiting hours at the hospital.

The next morning, Kagome is crutches sitting at a chair in the lobby. "Kagome, I'm here." Inuyasha said as he finds her. Kagome takes her time to get up onto her feet, and put the crutches under her arms to help her walk. "Let's go home." He said walking beside her exiting the building. An hour later, they arrive at the bottom of the stairs going up to her shrine. "It's going to be hard getting up there," Kagome said as she tries to find a way up the stairs. "Nope, not at all." Inuyasha said as he gets her on his back jumping gracefully to the top of the stairs. They reach the top. Inuyasha gently pus her despite the pain in Kagome's leg. She gets the crutches under her arms and limps to the house. Inuyasha gets to the door first and opens it, so Kagome can get in. "Thanks." She said blushingly. "No problem," he said as he gets in, and closes the door. "I'm so hungry." Kagome said as she sits at the table. "What would you like?" He asks. "How about ramen." Kagome said. Inuyasha gets a pot out, adds the water, puts it onto the stove, and turns it on. He gets into the fridge, "What about a drink?" He said. "Orange juice will do." He grabs the bottle, and gets a cup from the cabinet and pours it in. "Here you go." He said as he gives Kagome the orange juice. The water begins to boil. Inuyasha opens the bag and puts the noodles in. "Anything else?" He asks. "No thanks." The noodles then soften. Inuyasha turns off the stove and adds the broth powder into the pot. Stirs it until it was ready, he gets two bowls, one for Kagome and one for himself. " he evenly pours the noodles into them, and brings them over to the table. "Inuyasha, why are you being so nice to me all of sudden?" She asks. "It's my sworn duty to take care of you when you're in bad shape, no offense." He replies. "Thank you, Inuyasha for looking after me." Kagome said as she gets a good small amount of ramen. "Anytime, my dear Kagome." He said gently and nicely grabs a small amount of noodles, and they begin their yearly supply of noodles.

THE END


End file.
